mlg_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise Clan
Rise Nation is a professional Call of Duty organization located in the United States. History Ghosts Rise came into existence when the team was created to compete in the 2014 Call of Duty Championship. At this time their roster consisted of FEARS, Pacman, and Whea7s, Loony. During the online regional qualifiers they were named “Livin’ the Dream” but they changed this name to their current name Rise for the US Regional Finals where they successfully qualified for the 2014 Call of Duty Championship. At Call of Duty Championship 2014, the team would be placed in Group F with Vitality.Rises, Wizards e-Sports Club and Brazil 5 Stars. They made easy work of these three international teams by winning all three series with a map count of 9-2. In WBR1, Rise took down VexX Revenge 3-1 before losing to Trident T1 Dotters in game 5 round 10. In the Loser's Bracket, Rise would defeat TCM-Gaming 3-2 but ultimately fall to Strictly Business 3-1 in LBR3 to be eliminated from the tournament. They took home a 7th Place finish and $35,000. After Champs, FEARS left the roster and was replaced by Saint. This only lasted for MLG Championship Anaheim: Open Bracket where they placed second and qualifed for a spot in MLG CoD League Season 3 Regular Season. Saint was replaced by Attach for the rest of Ghosts. Despite a weak 13-16th Place finish at UMG Dallas 2014, the team stayed together and managed a 2nd Place finish in MLG CoD League Season 3 Regular Season. The team rounded out the year with a 4th and a 7-8th Place finish at UMG Nashville 2014 and MLG CoD League Season 3 Playoffs respectively. Attach and Loony were then released before Advanced Warfare. Advanced Warfare Going into the first event, MLG Columbus 2014, Rise picked up Chino and Diabolic. Chino will remain on the team for the rest of the year but he will end up playing with twelve other players total in Advanced Warfare. Two 17-20th finishes resulted in Whea7s moving to Substitute for Sender. A 7-8th Place finish at MLG Pro League Season 1 Playoffs and Whea7s was traded to Automatic Reload for Miyagi who would only be on the team for event where Rise failed to qualify for Call of Duty Championship 2015. The team only managed two top five finishes for the rest of the year including 2nd Place at MES Detroit 25k, which was a small tournament which most major teams didn't attend. Rise would drop all four remaining players after they finished 13-16th at MLG World Finals 2015. Black Ops III With less than two weeks remaining before the release of Black Ops III, Rise Nation picked up Slacked, Classic, and rising star Octane. Loony also rejoined the team as captain. At Totino's Invitational 2015, Rise Nation would finally do somethings they've been trying to do for nearly two years - win an event. The team defeated both Luminosity Gaming and Team Kaliber 2-1 to set up the first meeting of the year's top two teams. OpTic Gaming had just come off of a dominating win at MLG World Finals and were looking to continue that trend but Rise had other plans. In game 5 round 11, Slacked held down the B Bomb site with two Annihilator kills and dethroned Optic. This marked the first time a team not name OpTic Gaming or FaZe Clan won a major event since 2014. Following the win, Rise Nation was invited to the 2016 NA CWL Stage 1 Pro Division Qualifying Invitational Tournament where they defeated 3sUP and Team eLevate to claim their spot in 2016 NA CWL Stage 1 Regular Season. Two months later at the first LAN since Totino's, Rise would solidify themselves as a top team as they defeated Luminosity Gaming 4-1 in the UMG South Carolina 2016 Champion Tournament Finals. Over the next four weeks, Rise would finish 2nd Place in two of the four online CWL Challenger Division tournaments. Rise was one of three North American teams invited to ESWC 2016. In the 2016 NA CWL Stage 1 Regular Season, Rise Nation would finish 2nd Place with a 16-6 record. In the 2016 NA CWL Stage 1 Playoffs Finals, Rise would once again face up against OpTic Gaming. But this time, OpTic would get the best of Rise and take home the championship. They followed this up with back to back 3rd place finishes at ESWC 2016 and MLG Anaheim Open 2016 before moving into Stage 2 of the CWL. In the 2016 NA CWL Stage 2 Regular Season, Rise finished 4th with a 13-9 record. At 2016 NA CWL Stage 2 Playoffs, Rise placed 3/4th, beating Cloud9 4-0 in the opening round before losing 4-1 to eventual champions Team Envy in the semi finals. They followed this up with a 5/6th placing at MLG Orlando Open 2016losing to Optic Gaming in WBR2 and Team Envy in LBR5. The final event of the year was the 2016 Call of Duty World League Championship where Rise were placed in Group B with HyperGames, Apotheon Esports and Supremacy, finishing with a 3-0 record and 9-2 map count. In the Winners Bracket they beat Millenium and Luminosity Gaming before falling to Elevate. After dropping into the losers bracket they lost 1-3 to Splyce, securing a disappointing 5/6th finish given that high-profile teams such as FaZe Clan and OpTic Gaming suffered early exits, along with a prize of $70,000. Infinite Warfare After the 2016 Call of Duty World League Championship Slacked, Octane and Classic were picked up by Luminosity Gaming. To fill the gap, Loony picked up Faccento, FeLo and Aqua who had just secured a 3rd place finish at the 2016 Call of Duty World League Championship. In the rosters first event they secured a 3/4th place finish at the PlayStation Experience Invitational. Then at the first major event of the year, Rise caused an upset by winning the 2017 CWL Las Vegas Open beating Cloud9 in the Winners Bracket Final and Grand Final. However this would be the highlight of the teams year. After inconsistent performances in the online 2K's, Rise managed a 9/12th finish at the 2017 CWL Atlanta Open then a 3rd place at the 2017 CWL Paris Open, followed a by an underwhelming 17/20th finish at the 2017 CWL Dallas Open. Rise were in Group B for the 2017 CWL Global Pro League Stage 1 alongside FaZe Clan, Evil Geniuses and Fnatic. They finished with a 3-3 record however missed out on playoffs after a dramatic reverse sweep loss to FaZe Clan, meaning they finished 3rd in the group on their head-to-head record. Next up was the 2017 CWL Anaheim Open where Rise secured another underwhelming 9/12th finish. The 2017 CWL Global Pro League Stage 2 gave the squad an opportunity for redemption as they were drawn in a tricky Group C with Stage 1 Champions Splyce, eUnited and Red Reserve EU however they could only manage a 1-5 record with a 8-15 map count which was enough for a 4th place finish and this meant Rise failed to reach playoffs for either stage of the Global Pro League. Expectations were low for the 2017 Call of Duty World League Championship however the squad caused a shock by securing a 4th place finish and $80,000. The event began with an impressive 3-0 record in a pool that featured Luminosity Gaming, Supremacy and Team Vitality and they recovered from an early Winners Bracket exit to make a strong run through the Losers Bracket. In the Losers Bracket they beat the likes of Ghost Gaming and FaZe Clan before falling to Luminosity Gaming in LBR5. This was a good finish to the year for a team that had disappointed overall throughout the season. World War II The year began with Rise dropping Faccento and replacing him with young star TJHaLy, a player renowned for his SnD skill online, who was returning to competitive Call of Duty after turning 18. After some fairly consistent placings online the squad had high hopes for the first LAN event of the year, the 2018 CWL Dallas Open. They finished 3rd in a difficult Pool C which contained Team Kaliber, Red Reserve EU, Next Threat and Mindfreak. They then lost 2-3 to Enigma6 Group in LBR3 resulting in a 13/16th finish. This finish led to a roster change with Aqua being traded to Echo Fox with Gunless joining Rise Nation. FeLo was also dropped and the team picked up the highly sought after Methodz from Next Threat. The first competition for this roster was the upcoming 2K tournament and the squad secured 1st place. Next up was the 2018 CWL New Orleans Open and the newly formed roster managed an impressive 3rd place finish, losing to Team Kaliber in Winners Bracket Round 1 and Luminosity Gaming in the Losers Bracket Final. After finishing the CWL Pro League Stage 1 with a 13-1 record, having defeated the likes of Team Kaliber and OpTic Gaming. Rise Nation entered CWL Atlanta as one of the favourites to win. Rise were able to continue their dominance throughout the tournament defeating teams such as FaZe Clan, Team EnVyUs and Luminosity Gaming in the winners bracket, and later went on to defeat Red Reserve 3-1 in the Grand finals, finishing the tournament undefeated. Category:Clans